


I used to rule the world

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gigi doesn't hear him, distracted by the man slapping on the back and the clapping and screaming of the roaring audience."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I used to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a translation of [I used to rule the world](http://community.livejournal.com/dietrolequinte/9654.html) (still a ficlet of mine) from Italian to English.  
> English is just my second language but I hope I did my best: I also want to thank **Fae**, **jen_jm** and **sarabakanashimi** for beta-reading.

  


**I used to rule the world**

«Were you serious?»  
Gigi doesn't hear him, distracted by the man slapping on the back and the clapping and screaming of the roaring audience. «What?»  
Julio heads toward the locker rooms with him, taking it easy for as long as he can; nobody's looking at them, nobody will notice them.  
«Some nights ago. That was a nice thing to say» he falters, more unsure about what he's saying than about his definitely basic Italian. Gigi laughs so loud that he manages to overcome even the stadium roars.  
«I'll leave you with the doubt.»  
«Come on!»  
«What answer would you like to hear?»  
Julio doesn't know how to reply to him, after all. He shrugs, making himself smaller than he actually is – in every sense, indeed – and waits for one of the two answers. Before Gigi can lift his own hand from Julio's shoulder, giving him another slap softened by the gloves, Julio can hear his remark.  
«I always speak my mind» he laughs, shutting the door of the locker room.

Gigi gropes for his phone on the nightstand for five minutes at least, before he can remember, in a flash of his own mind that's screaming _I'm dead tired, fucking hell_, that he heard it falling on the carpet because it was vibrating repeatedly.  
Gigi finds it within reach, and the screen is still active and lights up weakly his dim room.  
_New text message received_, it tinkles, and then it shows him only two words. "Thank you". Gigi reads them and after a couple of seconds the phone shakes again in his grasp.  
"But you're still the best."  
Gigi waits for the feeble light to fade, before turning himself on his side and trying to fall asleep again. And when the darkness becomes thick enough, he smiles his own grin.

**Author's Note:**

> April 14th, 2009: Gigi Buffon is the guest of _Chiambretti Night – Solo per Numeri Uno_ (the very same show with the "man in blue" interviewing Mourinho) and says that Júlio César is better than him. Three days later there was Juventus-Inter and they hugged a lot. ♥


End file.
